Samuel Rosen
Name: Samuel Rosen Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Politics, Writing, Debate Appearance: '''By all measure, Sam does not present a very imposing figure. Measuring up to a height of only 5'7" and a weight of 127 pounds, the boy would be easily overlooked in a crowd. Once one sets eyes on him, however, he is bound to make an impression. His body is constantly in motion, his fidgeting arms and legs giving off an energy that seems far beyond his physical size. His face is even more striking, as beyond the shock of curly black hair above his face, lies a set of intense, staring blue eyes, punctuated by a hawkish nose and thin, pursed lips. As far as fashion goes, Sam's choices in clothing are only slightly atypical. He despises clothing with logos and brand names, making every effort he can to avoid wearing such outfits. This, of course, leads to some conflict with the fact that his school requires him to wear a uniform with its logo on it, which does rankle him slightly. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing his school uniform with its characteristic green blazer, as well as a green winter cap snuggly wrapped around his head. '''Biography: Samuel was born on September 21st, 2007 to Jacob and Abigail Rosen, their first and only child. After many years of struggling to have a child without success, the couple were overjoyed to finally have a baby of their own, and resolved to take every step to ensure their child's happiness and future success. From a very age, they lavished him with attention, and though they have tried to prevent themselves from spoiling him, the fact remains that he has never been wanting for attention, as he has no siblings to distract his parents away from him. As the young boy grew, his precocious intelligence became more and more apparent, with him frequently impressing his parents and their friends with the facts that he learned in books he was reading. His parents would often joke that, rather than being a herbivore or carnivore, their son was an eater of books, as even in primary school he made an effort to find and read books on as many subjects as he could. It was through this reading that Samuel became extremely engrossed in history, his imagination captured from a very young age by the turbulent world situation of the last century. His interest wasn't purely academic, of course, as he had a very personal connection to the issue, his grandparents having fled the United States to Britain shortly after they got married, wanting to escape the increasing persecution of minorities within the country of their birth. The young Sam was incensed by the injustice that he saw, and this outrage made a lasting impact on him, which would forever inform his views. As he got older, Sam's interest in politics became only more intense, and he began reading not only into the US/UK conflict, but into older books of political philosophy. Of all the books that he read, the ones that made the most sense to him were those written in an extreme left-wing perspective. As he became more and more entrenched in his philosophy, parallels began to jump out at him between the authoritarianism of America and that of Germany during the second world war, both of which were opposed by the USA's long term enemy, the Soviet Union. Coming to view the Soviet system as the most consistent bullwark of fascism, he became a strong supporter of the communist system, dismissing most negative reports of the country as American propaganda. While few have seen his own work, he taken to writing down his own thoughts on the matter in a notebook that he carries with him at all times, hoping to eventually publish his writings as a book one day. His parents mainly view their son's views with bemusement, much to his chagrin. As fairly educated individuals themselves, they are not unfamiliar with the viewpoint that he so fervently believes in, though they mainly see it as a childish optimism that they expect him to grow out of after he finishes school and begins to support himself. He, of course, disagrees, though he bears no ill will towards his parents, and enjoys their frequent discussions on history and politics, even if they do disagree with him. Though he loves both his parents very much, he definitely enjoys speaking with his father more than his mother. His mother, while loving in her own way, simply isn't the intellectual sparring partner that his father is, with an outside observer easily able to see which parent Sam has received that particular personality trait from. Jacob, a professor of mathematics at a local university, made it his goal to make sure that his son would get the best education possible, and has been closely supervising his son's academic progress in order to make sure he succeeds. Though this loss of independence does bother Sam somewhat, he recognizes that his parents are only doing this out of love for him, and tries his best to make them happy, even though his father's field isn't really his passion. As such, Samuel does fairly well in school, though his eagerness to turn discussion into debate does not endear him to many of his teachers. While he generally gets along well with those around him, many would agree that he likes the sound of his own voice just a little too much, and could benefit from a little more listening and a little less talking. As far as his social circle goes, he doesn't feel lacking for friends, though he isn't the most popular person in school either. As much as he loves a good argument, he recognizes that not everyone shares his interests and doesn't push people away just because they'd rather not talk about geopolitics one hundred percent of the time. Of course, once he feels that he's been challenged, all bets are off, and he's not one to step down from arguing for what he thinks is right. This has alienated more than a few people, not to mention damaging his reputation a little bit, but in his mind, this is an acceptable loss. He believes that nothing will ever change if people hold back from discussing important issues for the sake of avoiding offending anyone. There isn't much to write on the subject of romantic relationships, as Sam hasn't had any besides a very short-lived period of mutual infatuation between him and a classmate when they were in the sixth grade. Though he isn't lacking for confidence to talk to people, he hasn't yet found anyone who seemed to be interested in him in that manner during his time at Saint Editha. Though nobody has outright said this to him, he has a sneaking suspicion that the reason nobody seems to have found him attractive is due to his height, a thought that causes him more than a slight amount of angst. When he finishes school, Sam aims to study journalism at university, with the goal of eventually writing for a publication that discusses world events from a left-wing perspective without censorship, or at least what he sees as censorship in mainstream publications. His greatest dream is to use his talent for writing and debate to change the world for the better, eliminating the bigotry and oppression that in his mind is exemplified by the warmongering of the United States of America. Advantages: Samuel is a fairly intelligent young man, with good problem solving skills, which would benefit him in overcoming the challenges he faces within The Program. In addition, his skills with debate may help him to persuade other students to work with him to survive the dangers of their situation. Disadvantages: Samuel is physically very weak, and would not be much use in a physical fight. In addition, his refusal to back down from arguments comes off to many as obnoxious, which could alienate potential allies within The Program. Designated Number: Male Student #14 --- Designated Weapon: Swordcane Conclusion: Oh please, please try talking the opposition to death. I could use a laugh. The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Skraal '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Victoria Amaro 'Collected Weapons: '''Swordcane (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Oliver Davies, Kian Banks, Ashley Pontecorvo 'Enemies: 'Oliver Davies, Victoria Amaro 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Samuel, in chronological order. Program V3: *Teenage Lobotomy *You Need Hands *Burning Boats *Hiding From The Truth *True Dark Is Coming From The Inside Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samuel Rosen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!